


Born Broken and Then I Am Shattered

by Rainbat



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Expressing feeling, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, life stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbat/pseuds/Rainbat
Summary: Damian soul was broken but now they were shattered.He's telling you now how it happen.





	Born Broken and Then I Am Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I didn't own any of the character (unless mentioned OCs) they belong to DC Comics.

Damian loved Talia. She was strong, powerful and fearless. She taught him how to survive in this cruel world. She promised him power and the highest position in the League. She promised him the world.

There's lots of things that make her deserved all the love and respect from him.  
And he always there to witness them.

And then there's Batman.

Damian had been told that Batman was his father. His mother told him tales about his father, who rule Gotham at night, everytime he did well on his assignment.

He listened and memorised every single information that he heard from his mother. Every single thing that he could get from videos that he was allowed to watch. He'd seen how his father moved. How he fought. How he talked.  
But he'd only seen them from far away. Never there.

And Damian don't know how.

He loved him.

Like his mother.

He respect him.

Like his mother.

Mother was always there. Where he could see her. So he wanted to meet him. He wanted so badly, he never questioned when the assignment get harder. When the training get tougher. When he bleed more than before. He never complained.

Then he finally got to met him.

He's ten.

And he's angry.

His father, Batman, never knew he existed. No, that's not the cause of his anger.  
His father, Batman, have other children under his wing.

He's not the only one.

He's angry.

Angry that everyday, he's never in peace. He learned about them, his sons, and found out that he's better. He was supposed to be better. He was prepared from the first day he saw the world, prepared to be a fighter, a warrior, a soldier, if he wanted to be one.

So he voiced them. He fought for his right, for all the blood that he had shed all those years with mother. All the scars that came after that.  
For the love that he had build for his father.

Only to be met with rejection. He's told that he was wrong. He's not a fighter, not even a warrior.

He's a murderer.

And he killed.

He made others bleed.

Batman's a hero.

And he protect.

He made others feel save.

That's when the feeling came. It's like a hole formed on his chest where his heart supposed to beat. It's not beating anymore. It's squeezing itself so hard it ache. Ache so much it hard to breath.

He was confiused. He couldn't understood them. What was that feeling?  
What he supposed to do?

Too caught up in his mind, he missed the sound.  
The sound of his soul.

It cracked.

His life was chaotic. From that point nothing in his training, in all his classes, all the assignment that he had done, prepared him for them.

He lost his father.

He became robin.

And he met him, Dick Grayson.

He was his Batman and he was his robin.

Grayson was nothing like any other person he ever met in his life. He's too bright. He smiled too often. He cracked stupid jokes every chances he get. He loved him.

And he loved him back.

That's when he saw them.

Grayson was Bruce's son. A robin to Batman.  
Bruce need him to give him happiness with his light that illuminated the darkness in him. And he did it. Batman was never in darkness. He's just the night.

And Damian could never be him because far from the light, _he was the darkness itself._

His heart was squeezing again and his soul, it cracked again.

One by one, he saw them. There's the second son.

Jason Todd. He killed but father still loved him. He wanted him back. He couldn't understand why and he's mad. Father was being unfair all those time.

But Todd was Bruce's son. A robin to Batman.  
Batman need him, his strong attitude, his energy, his existence so that Batman has someone to protect. Even when he was Red Hood, even when he killed, Batman saw him as someone who need to be saved.

And Damian could never be him because far from save, _he was the danger itself._

Another _crack_ goes unnoticed again.

And Tim Drake.  
Damian had failed to kill him before and Red Robin is him when Robin was Damian.

He hated him but he couldn't helped himself from seeing it.

Drake was Bruce's son. A robin to Batman.  
Bruce and Batman needed and wanted him cause he was the pillar for his soul. If not for him, Bruce and Batman will crumbled in piles of shattered heart. Drake heal the wound in his heart.

And Damian could never be him because far from healing, _he was the torn itself._

There's the craking sound again.

 

His life was never easy and he never expect them to be easy.

But when life came crushing at him with no warning.

When he died.

Then everthing stopped and he was surrounded by darkness and darkness only.

 

But then he was alive again.

He saw his father again.

Todd and Drake was there.

He came back different. He changed. He fought again for his right, for the love that he have for his father, but in different way.

Because now his love for his mother had shifted to another person. He knew now that mother didn't worthed for his love.

There's another sound of his broken heart, when he's letting go of that love.

But he survived. That love, he gave it all to him. To Grayson. His brother. His Batman. His father.

No, he thought he would survived but the _cracks_ escalated. It got so big that they were no longer unnoticable.

All that happened when he discovered that the man that he loved , he loved him so much he's willing to trade his life for him. That he already died for him, had died.

 _Grayson was dead_.

His heart was squeezing again. And this time he didn't bother to stop it. He let his heart bleed, let the hole dug deeper, let those unknown feeling make itself stronger in him.

 _Lonely_. They told him it was lonely. Those feeling were expressing loneliness in him.

And he let it grew in him, only let them stopped when Grayson came back.

Yes, he came back.

And his life began again.

 

There's no constant peace but he made it through everthing that life threw at him.  
Living and losing, fighting and defending, he ran through all of them, damaging his soul more and more along the way.

Years fighting, now he's seventeen.

There's no telling what would happened in the future.

But he would never stopped running. Never stopped fighting. Never stopped loving.

He now aware of his broken soul but he choose to close his eyes and be silent.

Because that soul was _him_ , and _he will forever be him._

Damian wayne, he was ** _born broken and now he'd shattered_ ** but he would never stop fighting.

He would keep flying as he is

 

 _Robin_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
